Loud House: Whiteout
by Destroy897
Summary: Michigan is renowned for its lake effect blizzards, but the Louds never knew about the great hundred year winter storm. What will happen to them as the storm progresses? Is the storm all they have to sorry about? Only time will tell. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Michigan Blizzard

Lori comes down the stairs to the living room of the large house she lived in, she heard the snow was supposed to reach five feet but it has surpassed that number. Coming down the stairs, each piece of wood creaked as she applied her weight to it. Lori only weighed 153 pounds yet she could easily make the boards flex underneath her if she tried. Despite the years of up and down walking the board held together.

Lori was still wearing her pajamas and slippers, she hadn't even put on her makeup yet she ventured down the stairs anyway. As she came down, she began to complain about the temperature of the house. "Ge-e-e-z! Wh-wh-y is-s-s i-t-tt so cold-d?" She said shivering violently. The chattering of her teeth was so loud it was audible from the couch. She walks over to the thermostat, '54°F' it read. "Brrr."

Lori begins to turn the knob on the thermostat to activate the heater built into the house. Soon noises begin emerging from down in the basement and sounds of air rushing through vents travels through the walls. She then walks over to the couch and wraps the blanket around her body for some more heat. Her body shivered as she wrapped the thick warm blanket around her. Lori, despite having the heat on and a blanket on a warm couch was still shaking. "Why can't i-it be summer?" She asked herself in grief.

Lori was one of those young adults that loved the feeling of the sand and heat on her skin. Lori's first trip to any kind of a beach was when the family only had three kids and traveled south to Florida for summer break. It was a long and joyful two week stay in Tampa Bay. Ever since then she has wanted to stay there and call it home. Lori soon grew tired of the harsh cold winters in Michigan.

Lori's phone begins to ring while in her lap. Trying her best to stay within the protection of the blanket, she begins to fumble for the phone before she brings it up to her cheek. "Hello?" she asks with curiosity.

"Hey babe!"

"There's my Bo-Bo Bear, bout time you called!"

"Sorry I was just taking a quick power nap."

"Aw it's alright, I forgive you."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Sitting here, getting cold, trying to stay warm."

"Hey you need some warmth? Cause I can sure warm you up if you need me to."

"Hehehehe."

"But honestly if you need me I will be there, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Talking to Bobby for a couple seconds gave Lori a little more warmth, yet she still could feel the cold beyond the blanket. She then closes her eyes to try and keep from using her energy in case if it is needed later, yet she wont have them closed for long. Not long after laying back on the couch, footsteps begin to become audible from upstairs. Lori's eyes shoot open to the sounds and she swings her head in the direction of the stairway.

The footsteps were slow and light, whoever it was wasn't in a hurry. They krept closer to the stairway, in a rhythm like pace, 'bum… bum… bum…' Now the sounds were coming from the stairs with the creaking of the boards also in play. Some legs slowly began to come into view, then the waist, arms, and finally the face of the person. Lincoln was now in full view of Lori, who was still on the couch, yet Lincoln doesn't see her. Despite the Loud House residence being 54 degrees in temperature, Lincoln was draining sweat.

"Hey tw-"

"AHH!"

Lincoln quite literally jumps from the jumpscare, his eyes go from being mostly closed to wide open in less than a second, his heart pounding in his chest. Lincoln's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his head. His breathing became fast and short. Lori immediately stops speaking realising her brother hadn't noticed her. Lincoln soon starts to calm down, his breathing slows and his stance a bit less jumpy.

"Ok, ok, ok," Lincoln tries to soothe himself by practically talking to himself. "I'm alright, I'm alright." He finally gives off a sigh of relief for nothing had hurt him, and it was only his sister speaking to him.

"You alright now Linc?" Lori asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well I was gonna ask what you were doing, but…"

"I'm just trying to get some cold water."

"Cold water?"

"Yeah, I'm burning up in this house."

"What!"

"What?"

"How? It's like literally fifty four degrees!"

"Remember for me any temperature above fifty is hot."

"Geez Lincoln."

"What?"

"You're something else you know that?"

"Well of course I mean I'm the ONLY boy out of the eleven people here, not including Mom and Dad."


	2. Chapter 2: Lily

Not long after their chat, they begin to hear crying, a baby crying, that can mean only one thing. "Lily." Lori and Lincoln said in unison. "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Lori suggests, "Best two outta three, who ever loses has to go attend Lily." Lincoln quickly sets himself up for the quick game, Lori does the same.

"Ready?" Lori asks.

"Ready."

Together they speak. "Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" Lincoln's hand folds out to signify paper while Lori keeps her fist when it hits her other hand. "Dangit," Lori burst out in frustration, "Ok again!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

This time, Lincoln sticks out two fingers while Lori once again keeps her hand in the shape of a fist. "Well then, time for round three." Lincoln says trying to be optimistic. Whoever loses the next round, will get a nose full diaper. The two stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts, getting ideas of what move they would use to pack the finishing blow. Lori starts to put on her poker face. Lincoln responds by doing the same. Lincoln's smirk however was more menassing for his chipped tooth, if he positioned his upper lip just right, could make it almost look like fangs of evil.

"Rock…" their hands slammed into their own fists. "Paper…" their glares locked into each other's eyes, their thoughts making sure they made the correct choice. "Scissors…" Their arms swing down to meet their fate, both hands move into the desired shape. "Shoot!" Lori's hand folds out flat and level, however Lincoln anticipated the move and points out his pointer a middle fingers, keeping the rest tucked in.

"Awww." Lori bursts out, realising she lost.

"Welp, guess I'm getting breakfast."

"Shut up twerp."

"What? I'm just getting something to eat."

Lori decides to not continue the conversation for things could only get worse. With a sigh she stands up and begins to walk over to the stairs. Lily's crying has subsided somewhat yet it was still audible. Lori's feet begin to fight gravity as she lifts a foot per step. The stairs again creak under her weight, the sound resonating through the room. Lori couldn't help but cringe that she could make the situation worse with the creaking.

Without trouble Lori makes it up the stairs and begins to walk over to the crying. The crying began to turn into more winning than balling yet it still meant that Lily was requiring attention. The door was slightly open, meaning someone had already went in or had came out. Thinking Lisa had left the room from the crying, she probably went to her lab without anyone noticing. Lori makes it to the door and peaks in. Lily was trying to climb over the railing yet she was failing at her attempts.

"Aww Lily, what's the matter?"

Lily ceased her crying and stared back up at Lori, then she suddenly sticks her arms up. Instinctively Lori sniffs the air for any sign of stink, yet there was none. Lori begins to piece everything together, Lisa had left the room, there wasn't any stench, and Lily wanted to be held.

"Are you lonely Lily?" Lori asks in a baby voice. Lily nods yes.

"Aww, c'mon you, me and Linc will take care of ya."

Lori grabs the little pink blanket and wraps Lily in it. Lily's smile fills her face once in the blanket and she begins to shut her eyes in confort then wraps her arms around Lori's arm. Lori's heart is warmed by the little one's sweet gesture and continues to carry her.

"Hey Lincoln," Lori calls out not waking any on the other girls, "Someone wants some attention."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Uhh… Lily."

"Yep."

Lori hands the delicate Lily over to Lincoln who then begins to play with her. Lily started laughing from Lincoln's tickling, memories in the making. The Louds never knew however but the world around would slowly begin to crumble from the weather.


	3. Chapter 3: Ride it Out

The wind outside starts to become audible as the snow pummels the window. The howl of the wind sounded like a wolf howling at the moon, only wolves don't come around here or during the day. The kids could hear the walls flexing against the winds as it howls outside. Without warning a sound of electricity rumbles the house followed by an electrified explosion. The lights immediately cut out, the TV turns off, and the heater starts to rumble down. Lori is stunned by the deafening noise.

"What the fu-"

"Transformer blew." Lisa cuts in without warning.

"Lisa when did you get here?"

"Since I was born."

"No I mean just now smart aleck."

"I was just about to do my dew point readings, since I had checked the barometric pressure, but with the condition of the blizzard outside, I'm stuck in here." Lori only understood about half the sentence Lisa said, "Uh… what is 'Barametric Pressure?'"

"The amount of air pressure in the atmosphere. You know what an atmosphere is correct?"

"Of course! I went to school too!"

"Well anyway, most of my equipment is now practically useless."

"Why?"

"Without electricity, I can't run anything since most of my equipment requires power."

Lori starts to think about if anything had an electric charge to provide to the house. Going through the things they had, she remembers one thing the Louds could use to provide heat.

"Lincoln!" Lori yells out.

"I-I'm right here."

"Oh sorry, but do you remember the furnace downstairs?"

"You bet!"

"Get your winter gear on!"

"Why?"

"We need wood, and you're getting it!"

"But, those are some heavy logs, I'll need someone to h-"

"I'll help!" Lynn was listening to the conversation from the top of the stairs.

"Well I guess that sorts that."

Lincoln turns around to grab his winter clothes while Lynn grabbed hers back in her room. Lori just stood there waiting while holding Lily making sure she was nice and warm. Lily wasn't too much to handle ever, she was pretty much self maintained and a fast learner. She had learned to open the fridge just by watching Lola, Lana, or Lisa, the girls who were similar in height. Lily could even traverse the stairs by herself, however she was very slow at it.

Lincoln and Lynn simultaneously return to Lori with all their winter clothing on except for their snow boots. "Lynn are you ready?" Lincoln asks.

"Are you kiddin'? When am I not?"

"Alright to the back door!"

"Right behind ya!"

Rapidly, the two exit the back door and are met with intense winds and flying snow. Any exposed skin stung, and their clothing quickly started getting covered in snow. The atmosphere was eerie, the sky and snow around them had begun to turn a grey, clouds were practically covering the tree tops and moving at rapid speeds. The wind and snow caused so much noise the siblings were yelling at each other to communicate.

"Lynn!"

"Yeah?"

"Wind is pretty strong isn't it?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Ok, the wood pile should be this way!"

"I've never seen a blizzard this tough before!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the wind is so-"

Lynn is suddenly given a mouthful of snow, the blast forces her to stumble.

"Lynn you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just snow!"

"Come on, we need to hurry."

Lincoln pulls out a thermometer that he kept forgetting to take out of his jacket. The thermometer's dial kept plummeting until it passed '0' of which it finally stopped at '-23°F'.

"Ok Lynn!"

"What?"

"Hurry the hell!"

"I'm trying!"

Lincoln finds a mound of snow in the place where the wood should usually be and starts digging into the snow. Lynn quickly follows suite and starts to help Lincoln dig. What seemed like miles of snow was being dug up from the mound, fresh snow falling directly on top it it. Lincoln's hands could feel the wet parts of where the snow had melted into his mits until he feels something hard.

"Found it!"

"Coming!"

Lincoln wraps his arms around the log along with Lynn. The two then pull the log out of the snow while still being battered by the wind.


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger

Lynn had just barely got back to her feet when a white flash and a crackle bursts through the snow. Lynn instinctively drops the log and belly flops for the snow.

"Lynn! It's alright it's just thunder."

"Ppp ppp. What?"

"Thunder snow, ever heard of it?"

"No!"

"Well come on and help me with this!"

Lynn stumbles back to her feet as more thunder rumbles out of the mist. Her arms once again fumble with the weight of the log as Lincoln begins to lead her back towards the house, however he was heading to the basement door. Snow was whizzing past their faces, as the wind picked up. Ten feet from the basement doors, Lincoln drops the log on accident, at worst moment. Without much chance to brace, both Lynn and Lincoln are slammed by a hail of house shingles.

The wind had gotten so strong, the roof of their neighbor's house was ripped off with extreme speed. Lincoln's nose is hit head on by one of the flying pieces leaving a scrape on the side of his left nostril. Lynn was also hit, one piece had smacked her in the side of the head yet she was too focused of getting the wood inside to worry about it.

"Lynn!"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ok? I mean that thing got you good!"

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt!"

While Lynn holds the log, Lincoln walks over to the basement doors and swings them open. Snapping around he is greeted by a face full of snow, the wind was beginning to pick up even more, Lincoln's skin stung from the wind yet he persisted.

"Lynn! You go ahead in! I got this!"

"No!"

"Come on Lynn go in!"

"I'm gonna help you through this!"

"Lynn this isn't the time!"

"I don't care, I'm gonna help!"

"Alright, but you get the end closest to the door!"

Lincoln was worried about Lynn getting frostbite from these conditions, the temperature was dropping, the wind was howling, snow smacking exposed skin, all the ingredients for disaster. One by one Lynn walked down the stairs backwards on the opposite end while Lincoln tried to bare the pain now emitting from the opposite cheek.

"God, what the hell is this?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of storm is this? I've never seen anything like it!"

Once in the basement, Lincoln drops the log then sprints back towards the door. The two back doors were even thrashing in the wind, yet Lincoln was able to grab hold of them, finally sealing the two inside someplace warm. Lynn practically curled up into a ball from being so cold, she had endured something more tiring than sports, winter.

Lincoln unlatched the furnace and threw a couple pieces of tree bark inside as a fire starter. With a well placed lit match and some grill fluid, Lincoln had a small fire going, but without more fuel it won't last for long. Grabbing an axe from the corner, Lincoln swings onto the log. A clean cut shows exactly where the axe had landed on the log. Lincoln then flips the log sideways on the flat part and continues swinging, his arms slightly tired yet still pumping energy through.

A good five minutes pass when Lincoln finally finishes with the first log and begins applying the pieces to the dying fire. "Heat at last." He says to himself. Taking off his mits, Lincoln then crouches in front of the open furnace to regain some body heat. Lynn crawls over to do the same. "Well that was something." She says trying to sound like it was nothing.

"Sure was."

"Never in my life have I seen a storm like that one out there."

"Me either… Well time to get the others, you stay here and get warm."

"Will do."

Lincoln then proceeds back up the steps, opens the basement door, and calls for the others. His main concern was if Lily was ok, she was only a year old. Even though she could somewhat take care of herself, she was still very susceptible to the cold. Her tiny body isn't wasn't efficient when it came to heating.

"Hey Lori!" He calls out, "Is Lily alright?"

"Yeah she's fine!"

"Well I got the fire going if you want to keep warm!"

"Be one second!"

Lincoln walks back down the steps and finally comes to a stop in front of the fire. Although he was finished for now, he knew more would needed to be done to keep warm.


	5. Chapter 5: Tension and Relief

It didn't take long before Lori was walking down the stairs with Lily still in her arms, Lori was going slowly and delicately to be sure not to hurt the baby in any way. Lily obviously knew something was wrong for there was no light and everyone was entering this strange underground room. Being observant Lily notices Lincoln sitting in front of the fire with his eyes closed. It looked like he was trying to enjoy the heat he had prepared.

Lori sets Lily on a pile of blankets then walks back up the stairs for more things. Lily though still wanted to be held by someone, so she looks over to Lincoln once again.

"Ba ba!" Lily yells out. Lincoln's head snaps over to Lily who was now trying to get him to come closer.

"What's the matter Lily?"

"Ba ba!"

"You want me?"

"Ya ya!"

"Oh alright."

Lincoln Gently picks up Lily by her waist then sits her in his lap. Almost instantly, Lily lays back and huddles her body together trying to keep warm. Lincoln grabs the pink blanket she was using and wraps her in it. Lincoln couldn't help but hug the little baby for she was still very cute and sweet. Lily quickly could feel eyes becoming heavy, her brain zoning out, her limbs becoming more limp.

Lincoln sat there holding Lily while watching the fire until something that felt like water hit his hand. He looks down to see Lily asleep, drooling onto his hand. Even though he would usually think of it as disgusting, this time he thought it was adorable. Lily was are to put to sleep, even when she was tired, yet she fell asleep in what it seemed to be only two minutes. Peacefully Lily slept in Lincoln's arms, no movement, no sound, not even a raise of an eyelid.

Lincoln didn't know it but he was being watched by Lori who had the items she wanted in her arms. Even though she was carrying a heavy load, she was standing there watching as Lincoln stroked Lily's 'ponytail' if you would, being sure she was comfortable while sleeping. Lincoln was soft and slow, almost like a father, he was sure not to hurt her while being man like with the baby.

The silence was soon shattered by an ongoing argument from the twins of the family, Lori couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"...of you moving my dolls around!"

"Oh my god, learn to grow up sis."

"Grow up? You're the same age as me!"

"And? Your point is?"

"My point is, I have the same amount of authority! Actually no, more because I actually am doing something with my life!"

"Yeah being a spoiled brat."

"Rrrrrrrr…"

"What's the matter? Cat got you by your tongue?"

"Shut up Lana!"

"What you gonna do? Spray me with a frozen hose? Throw a bucket of water on me? Oh oh wait! Your gonna call me a 'dirty' again! Oh no I'm dirty, I live like a dog! Oh no I'm not clean, so what!"

"I said shut up!"

"Why? Truth hurts doesn't it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"...no."

"Rrrr!"

"Go ahead growl at me! Ain't like you can do anything!"

Lola clenched her fist and began to charge it back, however Lori could see the action taking place and steps in.

"Lola!" Lori yells at the top of her lungs.

"What?!"

"Don't even think about it!"

Lana begins to smirk at her twin but Lori is about fair punishment and is quick to smack the smile off her face.

"Now you missy!"

"What?"

"Don't act like you're in the clear either!"

"Wha?"

"I heard you two, you know how you feel when others mess with your things. So, do mess with hers."

The two stare back at Lori with sorf of shocked faces but they knew what they did. Without another word the two walk down the stairs and grab blankets to huddle up in.

Lincoln was still holding Lily in his arms, rocking side to side, all he cared about was that baby. The sound of the wind outside was getting worse, Lori could hear the walls flexing from the wind, an ominous sound of creaking and popping passing through the walls.

The storm was getting stronger, and it was showing no sign of stopping.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Dark

It has been an hour since the fire was started, Lincoln would periodically put more wood on the fire to keep it going. Lily had since remained asleep with no issues at all, yet for the rest of the family, the same could not be said.

Lola and Lana would constantly go at it with each other, only stopping because of Lori intervening. Luan kept trying to crack jokes yet nobody was in the mood. Lucy kept doing her magical things in the back, wishing for the storm to cease, yet it kept getting worse. Lisa was upstairs looking for the AAs to a battery powered radio to keep in touch with the outside world. Luna kept quiet trying to stay on everyone's good side.

Even though almost everyone seemed just fine yet one person was acting oddly strange, Leni. She had been quiet for the past twenty minutes without even attempting to strike up a conversation. Leni is usually the most outgoing person in the family yet she didn't seem right, she didn't have a look of sadness or anything, she just sat in the corner... alone… staring at the floor.

Lincoln was throwing more pieces of wood into the fire, the flames had started to die, so he made sure that the fuel wasn't the problem, sure enough the flames once again grew.

"That should do it." he said feeling slightly accomplished. The heat soon returned to the basement, everyone huddled closer to the fire for warmth. Lori was soon becoming visibly shaky, the sound of the snow was becoming louder. Soon everyone was feeling cold.

"W-w-w-h-h-e-r-r-e i-i-s-s-s tha-tha-that c-c-cold c-c-oming f-r-o-o-m?" Lola asks violently skaing.

"I don't know." Lincoln answers, being the only one more resilient to the cold. Lincoln begins to search around the room for any sign of a draft or opening. Without effort he finds the blow of air coming from the stairs. Atop the door had been opened without anyone noticing along with the door to the back yard.

"Don't worry guys I got it!" he yells down to the others.

Lincoln grabs hold of the doorknob when the door suddenly is flung wide open by the wind. Lincoln is pulled along into the frigid snow and wind. It was midday yet the sky had gotten so dark, you would think it was dusk. Lincoln's eyes were being forced closed as snow flew into them at extreme speeds. The snow quickly gathered on him and his clothing,

Lincoln mustered all his strength to pull himself out of the snow and back into the house, step by step he made it closer while being pummeled by the storm. Fighting the wind and his exhaustion he inches closer to safety.

His arms had already begun to ache from the never ending energy flow through his muscles. At this point Lincoln's energy was running out. His muscles cry for more energy, yet none is left in his body. Lincoln's body loses strength yet he was not done yet. As if he was scared awake from a nightmare, his muscles once again begin to push, but his time with even more force. Little did Lincoln know, pure adrenaline was being fed into his muscles, the energy required for his extreme tasks was being fulfilled.

With a jump into the doorway, Lincoln slams the door shut and locks it. With even the backdoor closed the wind and snow from outside was still audible. Now knowing there was no more cold, Lincoln returns downstairs into the sound of a radio, the one Lisa had brought back.

"... all citizens are being ordered to stay indoors. The National Guard is mobilizing to the area of the town to help with with disaster relief. The National Guard will be air dropping food and water to the town for citizens who are in need. Only leave your homes if necessary… This is being transmitted at the request of the White House. A devastating storm has hit the Southern Michigan Area. Temperatures have been recorded to drop to thirty below zero with a windchill of forty below zero. The storm is predicted to last for several days. Only leave your homes if necessary…"

All the girls look at each other with worried faces, it was at this moment they were sure they it was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7: Snapped

After a few hours everyone had settled in for the night. Well almost everyone, only the most active kids were still up, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln, and Leni. Lana was sharpening the axe Lincoln had just used to chop more wood while Lynn was checking out all the equipment in the basement. While everyone was doing something, Leni was still sitting in the corner staring at the floor, she had barely moved from that spot.

Her eyes had a distant look, yet she was staring at the floor two feet in front of her. The Louds didn't foresee the oncoming… 'moment'... especially Lynn. Lynn scanned the room to see that Lincoln and Lana were busy with the fire. Everyone else was almost asleep except for Leni, sitting in the corner wide awake. Lynn notices Leni's eyes with a blank stare yet thinks nothing of it and calls over to her with an almost taunting voice.

"Hey stupid! How about you help me with this bo-"

Lynn Immediately freezes, what she saw even sent chills down her spine. Leni was now staring back into Lynn's eyes yet not with a look of curiosity or any friendly look, no. What she saw was almost like the Devil himself looking back at her. Leni's eyes were locked with hers, now looking demonic, not angry, demonic. Leni's face soon showed anger and hatred before even looking at Lynn, yet her face grew even angrier. Leni's mouth parted to show gritting teeth, that of a wild beast.

That wasn't all, Lynn could see Leni's hand clench together as if she was going to fight her, yet Leni only sat there. Lynn's heart starts beating faster and faster, something was about to happen she just didn't know what. All she could tell was that it was about to involve her, she was correct yet she would make a wrong move ironically trying to stop it.

Lynn decides to try and talk it out, it was Leni after all, Lynn walks closer. Leni's eyes were locked to hers the whole way.

"Hey Leni what's the matter?"

Leni didn't answer.

"Uhh hello?"

No answer.

"Leni!"

Again no response.

"Ok are you just going to sit there like an idiot or ar-"

Lynn is suddenly forced backwards into a wall, the unexpected force forces her to lose her situational awareness and she trips over a blanket. Something then wraps around her throat and begins to squeeze, her air supply is quickly cut off. Without warning her face begins to get pummeled by something solid, the hits kept coming.

Lynn fights back and begins swinging, yet to no avail, in fact this only made it worse. Now the hits were going straight into her face. One slams her directly into the nose, another into her mouth then her eyes. Lynn kicks and swings yet her air supply was limiting her energy. Her face began to feel like it was being squeezed, a sign her air supply in her body was becoming very low.

Opening her eyes Lynn sees something unexpected, Leni was attop her slamming fists into Lynn's face at full force. Leni was pinning down what everyone one thought to be the strongest girl in the family. The thing is Leni's action were not powered by energy, they were powered by pure hatred. Lynn wraps her legs around Leni's leg and pulls. Leni collapses giving Lynn a chance to breathe yet Leni's foot was still stuck in her legs. Leni begins to kick instinctively, Lynn is kicked in the crotch over and over until meeting the wall. Lynn uses her head to counteract the force, a big mistake. Leni then uses this opportunity and starts applying even more force to her kick. Lynn's head begins getting slammed into the wall violently.

The noises of crashes attract Lincoln and Lana's attention while the others wonder what is going on. Lincoln sees Lynn being hammered by Leni's fists and instinctively darts over to the rescue. Lynn's left eye was bruised, her nose was bleeding, Lynn's face was blue from the choking. Leni begins stomping onto Lynn's face with all of her hate fueling the rage. Lincoln grabbed Leni's punching arm only to get an elbow into his lower lip, forcing him to step back.

Lana immediately jumps onto Leni's back to try and distract her, yet Leni then falls towards the wall backwards. Lana's back pops under the force, pain shoots through her and she lets go. The others were beginning to watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

Lori could only watch as Lynn took more and more of a beating, bruises were appearing on her face. Leni grabs a metal bar that was laying on the floor next to her, Lori realises quickly what is about to happen. With the bar firmly in her hand, Leni starts to swing at the defenseless Lynn. The first hit lands directly on her left shoulder, then next one digs into her hip. The third hit shatters one of Lynn's ribs on her left side. Lynn balls up trying to protect her face and stomach with her legs, only for the bar to slam into her left leg.

Lori and Lana so come in for another attack on the enraged Leni. Leni easily deflects Lana off her back, but this time Lori charges in, weight and all in a single leap. Leni isn't able to handle all the weight and Leni's legs collapse beneath her. When it came to fighting, Lori was an expert, she knew how to pin someone down, especially her siblings, Leni's arms and legs become trapped yet Leni was giving up easily.

Thirst for blood, Leni uses her teeth and bites into Lori's arm. Leni's teeth draw blood in the process of biting, this forces Lori to pull her arm away. Leni slips out of Lori's grip only to be tackled by Lincoln. Lincoln was now less merciful after watching Leni bite her sister. Lincoln folds himself around Leni's leg, giving time for Lana to once again jump onto her back. Now other members begin to join in as support.

Luna grabs one of Leni's arms and starts to pull it backwards in a effort to disable her momentarily. This opening provides a chance for Luan to also grab a limb before ultimately being kicked in the face by Leni. Lori asses the situation and springs into action once again. Coming up from behind this time, Leni is ambushed by her older sister and pinned to the ground. Leni's movement ceases releasing she has been defeated.

What could have caused such a fight between the two caring sisters? What could have caused Leni to snap in the first place? Only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8: Lynn

Lincoln was in shock, the kind hearted would hurt a fly attitude of Leni Loud had been destroyed in a day. Lynn had crawled up into a corner and began to wonder what happened. Lynn's eyes were red or black, her nose had a tissue soaked in blood up her left nostril, she was also bleeding from her mouth, her chest felt more sore than when she was hit in the chest by a football helmet, and worst of all, one of the many people she trusted had turned against her.

Leni gave up, her strength had depleted, she was pinned in between the other sisters, even Lisa was trying her best to keep Leni pinned. Lincoln releases Leni to check up on Lynn, she was savagely attacked by her own sister, he figured she might need moral support. Walking over to Lynn, Lincoln could hear quiet yet heavy breathing, as if someone was in serious pain.

"Lynn? You alright?" Lincoln asks worried about his sister.

"Yes." Although she said she was fine she clearly wasn't for the breathing continued.

"Lynn…"

"Lincoln don't start."

"Lynn…"

"Lincoln, I said don't start!"

"Lynn I just want to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Lynn please just calm do-"

"Lincoln shut up! Go away! Now!"

Lincoln began to back away. Lynn wasn't in the mood for talk, then again she just had a major fight with the person she trusted. Even though she was giving off warnings, Lincoln wasn't easily deterred, he wanted to help her. He was going to make Lynn feel at home again if it was the last thing he does.

"Lynn," Lincoln again begins to speak yet in a more soothing tone, "I understand you're upset."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah I do." Lincoln was trying his best to be the most caring and understanding on for Leni was the only other person in the family who could do that, and for obvious reasons, Lynn wasn't going to have that.

"Lincoln… Why did I do that?"

"Listen it isn't entirely your fault."

"Wha how? I kept calling her basically an idiot, so how isn't it my fault?"

"Well everyone is all stressed out, the storm is scaring everyone, we're all cooped up in a cold room, many things in play here Lynn."

"..."

"Lynn?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"... I guess you're right. I just feel bad though."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm always aggressive with everyone. Why do I do that?"

"Lynn it's ok. Don't blame yourself."

"Why not? I'm always giving everyone a hard time!"

"Lynn cmon don't say that."

"Why? It's true isn't it?"

"No it isn't! Lynn listen to me!"

Lincoln was going to help her. Lincoln was one to always try and help, even if he knew it was his fault, later even fixing it. Lincoln's specialty sounded a lot like Leni, caring for others and being able to sense what that person is feeling, but unlike Leni, Lincoln was smarter. He knew what steps to take to fix the problem where Leni could only watch.

"Lynn," Lincoln continued. "I know you're hurting, I'm here to help you."

"Alright Linc. Well just can I have some alone time for now though?"

"Sure thing sis."

With that Lincoln gave an embassive hug to Lynn and began to walk off to now attend the next person, Lily. Although she wasn't crying she was probably trying to keep quiet. Again Lily wasn't stupid on taking care of herself, her usual tactic on being safe when danger was nearby was to remain quiet and wait for help.

Lincoln walks over to Lily who was sure enough hiding in the pile of cloth and pillows trying to keep herself safe. Upon seeing Lincoln, she throws the items off herself to reveal she was safe.

"Hey lil girl, what are you doing?"

Lily sat in place then blinked, she was still in shock from the fight. Lincoln bends over then places his arms under Lily's neck and feet then begins to cradle her in his arms. Meanwhile Lynn was now back in the corner watching Lincoln. She still felt horrible for calling Leni stupid, causing only more guilt.

"Why did I do that?" She thought, "Why am I so cruel to even my own siblings? Why? Leni probably hates me now. Everyone probably hates me. I'm sorry Leni, I can't believe who I've become either."


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Together

Leni was now huddled in a corner trying to avoid contact with anyone else for fear that she will hurt them as well. The twins had practically now ran off to hide in case things were to turn South. Lori kept watch at a distance to be prepared along with Luna. Lisa was keeping a watchful eye on the radio to see if any more urgent news were to pop up. Luan was curled up in some blankets to try and feel safer after the recent… incident.

Lincoln places Lily on some blankets over by the fire then walks over to his winter clothing. Everyone was most likely hungry so Lincoln decided he was going to get the food from upstairs. The door up the stairs had no light peeking through anymore, it was more eerie than usual, almost as if something was watching him.

Opening the door Lincoln finds the windows were now covered by snow, visibility was very though from amount of darkness in the room. Lincoln closes the door behind him to make sure none of the heat from the basement escapes into the cold room above. Closing the door the house creaked from a sudden blast of wind outside. The home that the whole family lived in was taking a beating, yet held together.

"Ugh, how long will this storm take?" Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln begins to hear a scratching sound at the front door. He freezes, his bones turn cold and Lincoln then swings the flashlight over to the front door. Nothing was on the door yet the scratching continued.

"What... the… hell?"

Lincoln begins to shake, he usually doesn't feel this scared unless watching horror films or nightmares. Lincoln opens the door with the flashlight in his hand as if he were going to use it as a hammer. That's when a small mass bursts into the house at high speed with no chance for Lincoln to spot it until it darts back at him and huddles around his leg.

"Charles? Charles!"

The family dog had been waiting for a chance to be let back inside after the back doggy door was blocked off from the excessive amount of snow. Charles finally shakes all the snow off his fur flinging it onto Lincoln's face. He quickly wipes the cold substance off then closes the door to the cold outside world.

"Come Charles let's get some food for the others."

Charles follows and grabs one of his chew toys along the way. Lincoln begins flipping open cupboards and cabinets without hesitation and extreme force. Whatever seems edible was good enough to take. Lincoln stashes all the cans and boxes into a clean trash bag he had grabbed then swings it over his left shoulder. With a slight stumble Lincoln walks over to the basement door once more. His feet were sore from the constant walking around while his arms ached.

Opening the door Lincoln is blasted by a wave of heat that makes him step back a bit. The basement was heating up, after hours of work, all those family camping trips taught him something after all. Charles darts down the stairs then runs into the room of sisters finally disappearing from Lincoln's line of sight.

Lincoln steps down one step once a scream is heard from below. Instinctively, Lincoln practically jumps down the stairs to get to the girls as soon as possible. Lincoln flies into the room with the girls without even taking off his snow gear.

"What's wrong, who's hurt?!"

None of the girls give an answer but instead look over to Lana, who was gripping Charles in a tight hug. Tears of joy were rolling down Lana's, one of her best friends was now by her side. The heart warming moment forces a smile out of Lincoln, yet the moment was cut short by the sound of his stomach growling at him.

"Time to make dinner I guess." Lincoln thought. "What do we have to eat though?"

Lincoln opens the bag of food he collected then begins to rummage through the pile of cans and bags. His hand is pricked by the air tight bags within the pile yet he doesn't seem to notice. After a couple of pushes to move items out of the way, Lincoln finds a can with corn beef and hash. Something simple to cook yet the large can made it a good way to feed everyone.

Meanwhile, outside the walls of the house, outside the boundaries of the town, something was brewing and was gaining strength. The wind began to shift and change direction, followed a massive downdraft. No one is prepared for what is about to happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Time

Lana finally finished her last plate of hash, letting out a burp of satisfaction before slumping over to rest. Lola was across from her twin looking at a mirror to make sure she looked 'perfect' in case if it 'came in handy' for reasons still unknown. With a hairbrush she would carefully stroke her hair to make sure it stayed down. Any spot Lola thought looked like was sticking up, she stroked until she thought it looked good.

Lori was pacing around the room with her phone in the air trying to as if she was blind and could only see through the phone screen. Watching the bars she tried to get them to a high enough level to make any kind of call to the outside world. Despite every action she took, not even a bar popped onto her screen.

Lisa was still listening to the radio nearby the fire. She listened to everything that was said, she listened to what was said, who it was said, why, when, what tone, to know how urgent their situation was.

The radio crackles to life with another weather update, "The storm has been said to be growing in strength. Winds from the Eastern Mid-West plains keep pushing moisture from Lake Erie North into the storm while the storm itself sits idle over the Detroit Area. Citizens are still ordered to remain inside, preferably in the warmest room in your home. The National Guard is rescuing people from the outskirts of Lake Erie yet movement into the Detroit and Lansing areas in not possible at this time."

Lisa then begins writing down in one of her notebooks calculations on the storm's path and intensity. Despite all her knowledge about weather and physics she couldn't accurately figure out the wind speed and temperature. Yet Lisa could figure out one thing, the storm was going to stay for another week. Her casual attitude then turned to a slightly depressed state upon realisation. "Another week of this hell." she thought.

Lincoln had changed his sleeping spot to over by the door that led up, listening to the wind outside. He could hear the air as it flexed the walls of the home, the sounds of what seemed like leaves hitting the windows. Lincoln was laying on his back, his legs stretched out, his arms by his side, while he looked at the ceiling.

Lincoln's head rested upon two pillows that had sank in from the weight yet the blanket he rested on was neatly laid out on the floor. Lincoln was as still as a rock while he laid there staring at the ceiling. What no one else could see was that Lincoln was playing out images in his head. Wondering what will happen in the storm continues, "I hope this blows over soon," He thought, "I'm tired of seeing everyone stressed out. How long has it even been? Has been hours? Days? Weeks?"

Lincoln no longer had any recollection of time, it all seemed like time had just stopped. All this thinking was making him tired. His eyes were becoming heavy and more sensitive to light. His breathing began to slow while his heart's pumping decreased. Trying to stay awake lincoln tried to force his eyelids back open yet this only made him even more tired until his mind finally gave up, Lincoln then passes out on the pillow.

Luna was across from the stairs watching Lori pace back and forth with her arms still up in the air. While sitting there, Luna tried to keep her mind occupied by humming a tune to herself but that quickly grew old. She decides to start tapping a beat on her knees. Again that quickly grew old. Boredom quickly ensued, Luna was just sitting there stuck doing nothing. Looking around the room she could see everyone was just sitting still, except for Lori, showing signs of sleepiness.

Yawns could be heard emitting from the group as more and more of the kids began to shut their eyes for the night. Lori at last accepted defeat and gave up trying to look for a signal. She hunched over and strolled to the pile of blankets to get ready for bed herself. Grabbing two pillows and a blanket, she then places the items next Lily, who was fast asleep, and the lays down next to the infant.

Luna was still wide awake however. Her mind was still to active to even have hope of going to sleep. She keeps look at all the kids as they slumped over to get comfortable. Everyone had tucked themselves in to their blankets while wearing their sweatshirts and sweaters. Everyone was pretty much ready for the night except for one person.

Luna's eyes make it back to the base of the stairs when her eyes catch sight of Lincoln. He was still and his mouth was open. He had his eyes close and his slow breathing was audible. The thing that caught Luna's attention the most though was his lack of covering. He only had his basic shirt, no sweatshirt or blanket. Luna thought about the temperature in the room and noticed how cold it was despite the fire not being to far away.

Luna stands, stretching her legs as she stood up then quietly walks over to the pile blankets. Searching in the pile she looks for the thickest blanket she could find. That's when she comes across a large brown one that seemed to have aged a bit yet was still good enough. Luna then makes her way over to her younger brother with the blanket in hand.

Once next to Lincoln, Luna flicks the blanket out to have it fall slowly and lay across her brother gently. Lincoln doesn't even budge from the blanket. Luna then begins to tuck Lincoln in with a mother like style she learned from her mother when she was younger. Her hands begin to tuck in the blanket under Lincoln's back without disturbing him even slightly.

"Good night little bro." Luna says before walking over to her spot to sleep.

* * *

I really enjoy writing these stories for you guys, and I appreciate the support that I've been receiving. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys helping me here. You guys are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11: Losing Hope

As the next three days passed, the family waited. They waited and waited. Waiting for something or someone. Some waited through the day, others through the night. Lincoln constantly tried to keep up his optimism, yet even he was growing increasingly worried. The military should've arrived by now, however it seemed like all life on Earth was just the kids in this lonely basement. Everything was monotonous and uneventful, the only thing keeping the family's hope up was was each other. This also was keeping them all sane for the time being.

Day six arrived, yet still no one had came for them. The fire had burned out and many of the girls felt like they were about to die alone in this small confined box. Lisa couldn't make any contacting devices anymore since there was barely any material in a small basement. Lori's phone was dead from the constant use of hopeless phone calls.

"How c-c-could this-s-s g-get any w-w-w-o-o-r-se?" Lola asks while violently shaking.

"C-come on g-guys," Lori speaks, trying to reassure everyone, "W-we can make it-t-t through this-s."

Lisa looked over to a thermometer on the wall across from her, the was barely any red on the thermometer, only reaching to the number of 16. The room was only 16 degrees.

"When will this cease?" She thought.

Lincoln, wasn't as cold as the others yet the temperature still got to him. He could only watch as the others sat huddled together for warmth, something they commonly did, but this time it basically made no deference. With it being below freezing in a place where heat can never seem to conduct in the cold hard concrete, maintaining body heat became just as hard as trying to keep a fire alive on water.

Even Leni, who only a couple days ago had fought just about everyone in the home at once, had joined the others because of the cold, alas it was still useless to even try. The wind was still audible from inside the basement, the howling and creaking of wood resonated off the walls.

Something was bound to give way eventually, the constant wind, the pileup of snow, the weak wood of the house, everything was set… all that needed to happen was for something to light the fuse.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't wright much, I have been busy and working on other things to finally get back to writing, but I assure you guys that this story will be finished. Anyway I am also working on the remaining chapters, so give me time guys, you will like the ending too! ;)**


End file.
